


Too Old For This

by shortcake15



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation as Children, daruk is quite literally a sentient wrecking ball, mipha is sad, revali hates being a child, urbosa loves being a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: The legendary Champions aren’t dead. To everyone’s delight, they were reincarnated after Ganon’s defeat! There’s just one problem- they’re all toddlers now, forcing Link, Zelda, and the modern Champions to become their caretakers!Ridiculous antics, a bit of angst, and memories (both happy and sad) with a side of ZeLink!





	1. Never could say no

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I’m still in the middle of another soon, but that will be over soon! This idea has been floating around in the back of my head for a while, and I finally found the time to make it a reality! Enjoy ;)

     Ganon had been defeated for exactly a day before Link and Zelda were thrust into chaos again.

     More specifically, _toddler-caused_ chaos.

     It all started right in the middle of the grand tour of Link’s house in Hateno Village. Zelda was telling him how he had mentioned living in the same village 100 years ago when a messenger burst straight into the room.

     “Forgive me for the interruption, but I carry important news from Prince Sidon. It appears that his sister, the Princess Mipha-”

     “Pardon me, but I have a message _directly_ from the Elder. You see, our Champion, Revali-”

     “The Boss wanted me to tell you that Daruk-”

     “Chieftess Riju sent me to inform you that Lady Urbosa-”

     Make that _four_ messengers, one of each species, each pushing past the other as they tried to deliver the news. The Hylians exchanged glances of disbelief for a second, and then excitement. A grin was quickly forming on Zelda’s face (and Link’s as well, though it was less obvious). “They-they’re alive?”

     At that, all four nodded, but none seemed overjoyed at the fact.

     “Well then, what’s the problem?”

     “You see, they appear to be…”

     “Merely fifteen years in age,” the Zora interrupted, earning shocked gasps from his peers.

     “I was about to say three years old. At least, that’s how Urbosa looks.”

     “Yes, Daruk is also very young.”

     “Revali is the same.”

     “Fifteen years _is_ a toddler among the Zora,” the messenger replied, not liking the wary looks of the others. “We’re not any better off than you, trust me.”

     “ _Really?_ Tell me, how much damage has yours caused? Our preschool has been completely burnt down by lightning!”

     “Our school is fine, but the Flight Range is a different story. The Champion stole a bow and some bomb arrows, and by the time we found him…well, let’s just say his aim is…not what it used to be.”

     “Half of our buildings have holes now, though the culprit’s uncontrolled rolling hasn’t hurt him a bit. Protection abilities sure are nice…”

     “Well, when you put it like that, I guess we _are_ the most fortunate. Our hospital is already emptying itself as we speak. The princess has been helping out with her healing powers from the second we found her in Ruta!”

     “ _Unfair._ We’re still rebuilding.” the Gerudo groaned, getting nods from the others.

     “So...they’re causing trouble?” The idea was confusing to Link, since all the memories he had managed to regain showed them as model citizens and heroes.

     “The Champions were- excuse me, _are_ , unrivaled in strength. What do you think would happen when toddlers have that much power?”

     “Of course!” Zelda was getting a strange look in her eyes, one that Link had only seen once in his memories - when she had found a frog specimen. “Well, in that case, we’ll travel to each of them, see what we can do to fix the damage, look for the cause of the phenomenon that made them this way, and- _oh!_ We can play with them, I just _adore_ children!”

     “Hold on… _we’ll?_ ”

     “You’re not under oath anymore, but I would love if you would come with me, Link…”

     He never could say no to her.


	2. Older sister and (not so) younger brother

     After all she had done- or, all she had _not_ done, her people still loved her.

     From the second Mipha had been found in Ruta, everyone had praised her, shared anecdotes about her, showed off a statue of her that made her cringe, and generally celebrated and welcomed having her back. She didn’t think she deserved any of it. For one thing, she wasn’t exactly a hero- she had failed miserably 100 years ago. And for another, she couldn’t even recognize most of them!

     Still, she was glad to be back home. Gradually, she was getting to know more and more of the people, and picking up details about their new world.

     “Let’s see…yes, it’s beautiful!”

     Mipha was helping Finley make a crown out of fleet-lotus petals. The young girl had been excited to meet her- apparently, she’d heard plenty of stories about her over the years.

     “You think? But it’s not as nice as yours…”

     “I used to make a lot of these, so I’ve had practice. Keep on working, and soon you’ll be a master of them!”

     “Definitely! Maybe eventually, I’ll be good enough to give one to Sasan!”

     “Sasan?” She didn’t recall that name. “Is he one of the other Zora here?”

     “No,” she answered slowly, blushing, “he’s a Hylian…”

     Finley might look like her mother, Kodah, but she reminded Mipha more of herself.

* * *

      “...and in other news, the Lynel has returned to Shatterback Point. A few members of the guard were injured up there, so we plan to send healers soon.” the advisor (what was his name? she didn’t know) finally finished.

     “I’ll go,” she said. What was the point of inviting her to the meeting if they didn’t expect her to do something?

     “Lady Mipha, in your current state, that would be _very_ unwise. I strongly recommend that you-”

     “I told you, I’ll go.” she repeated, surprising even herself with her certainty.  
She had been waiting for ages…maybe now, she could finally be useful.

* * *

       _I…I can’t do it._

     Mipha had swum up this waterfall hundreds of times before. She’d caught countless fish next to it. It had been one of her favorite places to spend a summer day. But that was all far in the past.

     “Are you alright? They said you wanted to help out on Shatterback Point, but there’s no way you could get up the waterfall alone.”

     She recognized the concern in Sidon’s eyes- it was the same look she had given him 100 years ago.

     Her little brother had grown up, (and become quite popular, from what she’d heard) but there was still something familiar about him. Especially his smile, which would never change.

     “I _do_ need a bit of help…”

     “Okay, little sis!”

     “Hey, I _am_ your older sister.”

     “Older, but still little!” There was that smile again, so, so bright. For a moment, the baby he used to be was staring up at her.

     “Here, hold on to this.” he said, pulling out a spear.

     But his voice was drowned out by the roar of a different waterfall, in a different time.

* * *

      _Join me. We’ll go together so you can get a feel for it._

     Mipha held her trident behind her, and Sidon grabbed onto it. The waterfall was huge, and the combined weight of her brother and the Lightscale Trident was more than she had expected, but she still managed to swim up it with ease. It was relaxing to have a moment as _just_ an older sister, _just_ in the water, _just_ having fun.

     Zelda was waiting for them at the top, and the sight of her alone was a reminder that royalty- Zora or Hylian alike - didn’t have that luxury when the Calamity was so near.

      _Sweet Sidon. Should fate ever part us, I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm. Understood?_

_I believe in you._

_Now, shall we try one more time?_

* * *

     “Mipha!”

      _Sidon?_

     “Mipha, are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there.”

     “It’s fine…I…I’m so sorry…” _For leaving you alone, for not being able to watch you grow up..._

     “What are you talking about? There’s no need for that! Here, grab on and I’ll carry you up!

     She clung to the spear for dear life, with only one thought. _Was Sidon this scared when I helped him up the waterfall?_

* * *

      “Prince Sidon! And…who is this little girl?”

     “Do you not recognize your _princess,_ Bazz?”

     “ _Very_ funny…she _does_ look a bit like Mipha did when she was young, but…you _know_ , Mipha’s dead.”

     “That’s _Lady_ Mipha to you. And she’s alive, right here.”

     “Er...what?”

     “She was found, reincarnated in Ruta yesterday. You didn’t get the news?”

     “We had our hands full with that Lynel, sir. It’s dead now, though.”

     “Good. I heard there were injuries?”

     “Yes. Dunma has a bad cut from its sword, Gruve was shot in the arm- not a shock arrow, thank Hylia -and Rivan was hit in the side.”

     “Okay, I’ll be glad to help.”

     “You-this _toddler_ is a healer?”

     “Like I said, she’s Mipha.”

     “If you say so, sir…” But Bazz continued to watch the two of them suspiciously as they headed further up the mountain.

* * *

      “The power…you…you really are Lady Mipha…”

     “That’s right. Try not to overuse that arm over the next few days, it might still be sore.”

     “You know, Lady Mipha, you swam and dove most gracefully 100 years ago…diving into water makes _anyone_ look truly beautiful, don’t you agree?”

     “Certainly,” she said, turning away from the (slightly creepy) Gruve to the next patient.

     “I’m only 90, so I don’t remember you.” Dunma said bluntly…as a way of greeting? Mipha wasn’t exactly sure how to respond.

     “I see. Will you move a bit so I can tend to that cut?”

     “I grew up hearing legends, though. From the way people talk about you, and the statue, I expected you to be older.”

     “Well, I was a bit older when I died…” In a moment, the cut was healed, letting her get out of the awkward conversation.  
Or so she thought, until she saw the last patient.

     “Hello, Rivan,” she greeted him.

     “Lady Mipha! I can’t believe you’re back! So much has happened over the last 100 years! Did you know, Laflat and I got married? Dunma over there is our daughter. She’s still young, but she joined the Zora Knights as soon as she could. The two of us are so proud of her!”

     “That’s nice…”

     “Speaking of marriage…Link was given the armor you made.”

     She froze, breaking her healing concentration.

     “Just to help rescue you…”

     “No, I know, he was wearing it when he came to free my spirit…” _And it really did fit him perfectly…_

     “Oh, alright…I…just thought I should tell you. The other Zora- especially older ones - didn’t want him anywhere near the Domain, but Prince Sidon insisted…he kept on saying that only a Hylian could help you. I also believed in Link, because he was my friend and training partner many years ago. He did end up proving himself, rising to the challenge and calming Ruta.”

     “My brother is wise, Link has always been a talented fighter…” But she didn’t quite understand what Rivan was getting at.

     “There are rumors that he, along with Princess Zelda, will be visiting soon. It’s a shame that you’re small now…maybe, if you hadn’t changed…”

      _Maybe we could spend some time together._

* * *

 

* * *

      “The Champions…are toddlers?”

     “At least, that’s what I heard…”

     Purah grinned. This was her big chance! Once her age-boosting rune restored the legendary heroes to their former glory, her research would be recognized, and _nobody, NOBODY_ would call her a “strange little girl” or “that crazy director of that weird lab” again!

     …but it hadn’t even been tested yet. Who was she kidding, she didn’t even trust it to bring _herself_ to a normal age yet, let alone the Champions!

     Still, if what her assistant was telling her was the truth, she couldn’t let the opportunity get away.

     “Well then, power up the Guidance Stone, and bring me some specimens! Mushrooms, bugs, baby birds, whatever!” (young girls say _whatever_ all the time these days, right?)

     “Of course!”

     “Oh, and Symin?”

     “Yeah?”

     “Give me a nice SNAP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all start yelling about the horrors of Finley x Sasan, if he ever actually appears in this fic, he’ll be a bit younger. Don’t worry, I’m not that disgusting!
> 
> Next time- Link and Zelda arrive in the Zora’s Domain


	3. Chapter 3

     There was _something_ about the giant Mipha statue that freaked Link out.  

     Maybe it was her eyes- so empty and soulless, unlike the Champion herself. Maybe it was the strange way she held her trident, balancing impossibly in her arm. But whatever it was, he just didn’t want to look at it.

     So, when Zelda flinched at the sight of it, he was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one.

     “Come on, let’s find her,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her away from it.

     Soon enough, they ran into Sidon, who directed them to his sister. “Just…save any bad news for later, okay?”

     They didn’t understand what he meant until they saw her.

     Mipha was surrounded by a group of small children, all seeming delighted to be around her. She had a smile on her face, but anyone who knew her could instantly tell that it was fake.

     “Excuse me…”

     The crowd instantly parted, letting them through.

     “Link? Princess? You-you really did come!”

     “Of course. We’re here to learn more about your condition, and assess the damage, though there doesn’t seem to be any of that here…”

     “ _Damage_!?”

     “Well…”

     “Right, right, Revali and Daruk are also back…”

     “Urbosa’s caused some of it as well, apparently,” Link added, but he was interrupted by Zelda clearing her throat.

     “We also want to do some research into what exactly happened, and possibly use the information we find to take a few steps towards bringing you back to normal…”

     “You can do that?!”

     “We can’t make any promises yet…”

     “What was the last thing you remember?”

     “I fired on Ganon, went to the castle to see the other Champions one last time, and…disappeared. Next thing I knew, I was back in Ruta, like this.” she said, holding up one tiny flipper. “I probably wouldn’t be able to hold it, but…you wouldn’t happen to know where my trident went, would you?”

     “Actually…” Link paused, rummaging through his TARDIS-like bag, “…I brought it…here!”

     Her prediction had been right; she couldn’t even take it out of his hand.

     “I-it’s alright,” Zelda said quietly, patting her on the back in a quick attempt to reassure her, “Sidon can hold on to it for you until you’re able to use it.”

     “That is the _last_ thing he should have to do.” She ran away, leaving them wondering what in the world had happened.

* * *

      “Mipha’s been like this for the past week,” her brother confirmed. “Ever since we found her.”

     “Does anyone know why?” “Nobody’s asked her…she’s been busy either helping at the hospital or playing with the younger children.”

     “From what I remember, she was kind, but also stubborn…maybe she’s just disappointed about being a toddler, or about losing 100 years ago? Though not talking about it, filling her time with work, and running away from us seems more like something Revali would do rather than her…it really is strange.”

     “Perhaps… _you_ should talk to her. As a fellow princess, and a friend of hers…”

     “I’ll do my best. Though I’m not sure if I can do anything…”

* * *

      “Mipha??”

     The infirmary was empty, except for the Zora champion sitting on one of the beds.

     “Did you know, this is the only place that hasn’t changed, out of the whole Domain?”

     Zelda didn’t reply, just sat down next to her.

     “Outside, everybody’s different and everything’s been rebuilt, but _here_ , in this room, things are exactly as they were…”

     “Is that a good thing? A bad thing?”

     “It’s got to be a bit of both…at the very least, it lets me stay away from everyone else.”

     “But _why_? They _adore_ you! They’ve been hoping that something like this would happen since Ruta started acting up! I only wish _my_ people were looking forward to my return so eagerly!”

     “That right there, that’s the _problem_. Everyone speaks so fondly of me, I…I don’t deserve it…how could I, I was unable to stop _part_ of Ganon, I left my brother alone, my people in danger of attack, Link almost _died_ because of it…and now I have a chance to make up for it, but I can’t even pick up my trident!”

     “Do you know, I felt the exact same way when I met Impa on the way here. Not only was she unrecognizable, she also kept on going on about how she _knew_ I would be back eventually and how _brave_ I was to keep the Calamity contained until I had _enough_ , and screamed at her to stop praising a failure like me. But she just laughed and said that didn’t matter now; the important thing is to keep on going. It definitely gave me something to think about, and…I think you can keep on going too.”

     “ _How,_ ” Mipha whispered, and if Zelda hadn’t been feeling enough pity already, she was now.

     “Start with Sidon, I’m sure you regret missing him grow up, but you will be proud of who he’s become.”

     “I will try…”

     It would take a while, but eventually, she would get used to it, and smile again- even if it was just a bit.

     “They really need to fix that statue, its expression doesn’t suit her at all.”

* * *

* * *

      “Why. Isn’t It. Working?”

     Purah had tried everything. And she meant _everything_! Her journal was full of failed attempts, the gigantic box of specimens Symin had brought her was nearly empty, and she still had _no idea_ what was wrong with the rune.

     “You know, if you’re having trouble, maybe you should take a break…”

     “Nice try, but my sweet little Guidance Stone and I are _not_ giving up.”

     “But you’re not getting anywhere!”

     “Yeah, well…”

     “How about _this_. You stop to eat dinner, and I’ll find you some new specimens tomorrow.”

     “How about you get me some _now_ , and _then_ I’ll think about it?”

     “I made apple pie for dessert…”

     “APPLE PIE?”

     “Yes, but I won’t give it to you until you stop.”

     “Sure, sure, whatever, just _hand over the pie!_ ”

     “You really _are_ a kid…I wonder if the Champions are acting this childish.”

     “HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly happy with the way the Mipha section turned out- but hey! Daruk and Yunobo are next, and the antics that everyone’s been waiting for will finally be here!


End file.
